


Venenum

by procrastinatingbookworm



Series: we'll have to do this together [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fratricide, M/M, Season/Series 03, discussed/threatened violence but no actual violence, i promise i don't actually ship them okay (part 2), lonely immortals bond over violence and suicidal tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingbookworm/pseuds/procrastinatingbookworm
Summary: Venenum (n) - poison





	Venenum

"Alcohol poisoning?"

"Yes."

"Bleach?"

"Yes."

"You've been thorough."

"Incredibly."

 

Lucifer is sitting at the bar, crossing things off his list. Pierce is lying on the floor.

 

"Castration?"

"Fuck off."

 

Lucifer snickers. Pierce opens one eye.

 

"Something makes me think you aren't doing this for me."

"I wasn't," Lucifer admits. "Now I am."

"Why?"

"We understand each other."

 

Pierce opens his mouth to deny it. But Lucifer is staring at him with wide, slightly shiny eyes. With the same vague desperation Pierce sees when he looks in the mirror.

 

"Sure," he says, acquiescing. "Sure."

 

Lucifer beams. There's something heartbreaking about it.


End file.
